


click

by syncopate (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, does that even make sense, not really not romance, not really romance, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/syncopate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘take a picture of us!’</p><p>woohyun blinks at his best friend and his best friend’s bandmate. ‘like this?’ he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	click

‘take a picture of us!’

woohyun blinks at his best friend and his best friend’s bandmate. ‘like this?’ he asks. he feels a teeny bit stupid but there are some questions that must be asked. 

‘yes,’ kibum answers, deadpan. like sitting on jonghyun’s lap with their arms wound tight around each other is a normal everyday activity. maybe it _is_ a normal everyday activity for them, woohyun wouldn’t know. woohyun thinks maybe he does not want to know.

jonghyun chortles low and whispers something in kibum’s ear that makes him snigger in response. there’s something quiet and sure in the way jonghyun tugs at kibum’s waist, pulling him that much closer. 

‘and you’re gonna post this on your instagram?’ woohyun asks, when that picture, along with a few others, has been taken. maybe he likes asking questions or maybe he really is dense. at least kibum must think so because he rolls his eyes instead of answering.

he scrutinizes the picture from his perch on jonghyun’s lap, turning fully sideways when jonghyun complains that he can’t see. jonghyun’s arms remain securely locked around kibum’s waist.

‘i want a picture too!’ woohyun demands, interupting the lively discussion about which filter and what caption and what theories their fans will come up with.

‘later,’ kibum says, sending him a glance that only barely masks a plea for space and alone time.

realization is a dim bulb that flares sudddenly in woohyun’s mind. ‘okay,’ he says softly, withdrawing, small smile lighting on his face. there are certain things only best friends know after all.

woohyun looks back when kibum laughs that full obnoxious laugh that means he’s incredibly happy. and he watches as jonghyun leans in, all tenderness and fond affection, hand trailing over the back of kibum’s neck. woohyun smiles a little wider and thinks, maybe in this broken, complex, pressured world, those two have found a little bit of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired by That Jongkey Picture  
> yes it deserves capitalization  
> oh hey look Actual Fluff the world must be ending  
> this is crappy and written in like 20minutes while on the train so  
> whoever reads it you have my love


End file.
